


Royal business

by viv_heart



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, canon-ish-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/viv_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi is confronted with the conservative views of other royals and only the unexpected reunion with her childhood-friend Ace can save the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal business

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For some reason I am in a kind of writing flash. And guess what it made me write? You got it: AceVivi! They simply don't get enough love!
> 
> Anyway: I am terribly sorry for any mistakes. It is 4 am here when I post this and yeah... Enjoy :D Reviews and critique is welcome, as always
> 
> One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei

Vivi stared out of the window, not listening to the other female royals in the room at all. They were discussing fashion, jewelry and other unimportant stuff rather than political matters.

The young princess had already tried to change the topic of conversation several times but the ladies didn't want to hear anything about that and made clear that they believed it was the men's responsibility to lead the country. Of course they ignored her comment about how Boa Hancock, a female warrior, managed to lead a whole country and was even participating at the summit right now. The only reason the other queens and princesses had to leave was because a secret voting was held right now with only the head's of the countries were allowed. It didn't matter that Vivi would take her father's place one day. She had to leave anyway.

"I believe you are right." a young, pink-haired woman sat down next to Vivi and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." Vivi smiled briefly, not being sure who she was even talking to.

"My name is Rebecca. I am the princess of Dressrosa." the girl introduced herself after a moment of silence.

"Nefertari Vivi from Alabasta." the bluenette stretched out her hand and Rebecca shook it. "So-"  
But Vivi was cut short by one the older queens, who was pointing on the two of them.

"And that's why you young things have to marry another prince or king and give him a lot of children!"  
Vivi stared at the woman in shock. Was she serious?

"I am going to marry out of love and not for money." the bluenette responded calmly. She knew that anything else would be held against her.

"For love? There is no true love, stupid girl! Only illusions!" the queen laughed and a lot of the others joined in. "And you as a princess have the responsibility to marry another royal! Anything else would damage your pure-blood status and that would be unacceptable!"

While Rebecca looked between the two parties in confusion, not knowing what to do or say, Vivi stood up.

"I believe it isn't your business whom and when I marry, Your Higness. And now, excuse me, please." the bluenette stated and left, the whole room watching in shock. It was unusual for a young princess such as Vivi to stand up to one of the elders, but as she did it in such an elegant and diplomatic manner, nothing worse than bad rumors could happen. And she was used to that since the time she played with a freckled boy as a child.

It had happened at a summit like these, when she met Ace. Vivi smiled softly as she thought about her old friend.

She walked without thinking, believing that the knowledge of the island's geography would be enough to show her the way back.

Suddenly, Vivi stopped in tracks. Something was wrong. The blue-haired girl listened closely and soon, she was able to make out snores. Looking around, she noticed a leg poking out behind a parapet.

Out of curiosity, she walked around it and yelped in surprise. She knew that face!  
The man opened his eyes at the sudden sound, his hand already reaching for his dagger, stopped as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Ace?" Vivi couldn't believe her eyes. It was definitely him!  
"Long time not seen, Vivi." the freckled man shot her a charming smile. "I didn't actually believe to meet you here, but as I had some business nearby, I decided to give it a try anyway."

"How have you been?" the princess asked with a smile, wanting to catch up with what had happened to her childhood-friend.

They talked and talked, Ace telling her about his career as a pirate and his current occupation as the Second Division Commander on Whitebeard's ship while Vivi told him about her duties as a princess and the argument that made her dash of in the first place.

"And do you believe in true love, my princess?" Ace asked cheekily.

Vivi would later say that she didn't know why she did what she did, but she found herself kissing Ace instead of answering the question. And Ace responded eagerly, as if he had been wanting to do the same. Maybe that had been the intention behind the question in the first place. Who knows.

Their steamy make-out session was interrupted suddenly by a loud cry, making both pull away quickly.

Looking back in the direction Vivi has come from, the queen who has argued with her about marriage and love and several of her friends were standing, pointing at the two of them with terrified faces.

"I knew it!" the queen shouted. "She is fooling around with a commoner! What a disgrace!"

Vivi wanted to reply something, but Ace stood up before she could say something in her defense.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but Princess Vivi has done nothing to upset you. Not that it is any of your concern, but I am indeed a prince."

All eyes were directed on Ace, but he didn't continue. Instead, he turned to Vivi and whispered, so none of the others could hear him, that he would come to her private rooms later that night. With these words, he ran towards the cliff and jumped down, disappearing out of the sight before anybody could realize what just happened.

The whole evening Vivi was constantly confronted with questions about Ace and his supposed home country as for some reason, may it be his manners and looks, nobody questioned his royalty.

But the bluenette didn't listen half the time, waiting impatiently for the moment she could leave for her room. She didn't even pay much attention to Rebecca who seemed to be the only sane person present.

Vivi took the first chance to leave and was dashing as fast as possible away from the people and towards Ace. She had no idea when he would come, but she didn't want to miss him or let him get caught sneaking around the place, even if she knew that he had to have great skill considering his position in Whitebeard's crew.

Finally, Vivi reached the door to her room and pulled it open, barely managing to suppress a cry.

"Ace? Ace?" the bluenette poked the man's shoulder after she closet the door and sat down next to the man lying on the floor in front of her bed. At first, she had thought that he was dead, but the loud snores told her that he was luckily just sleeping.

After a while, she gave up and started undressing herself from the uncomfortable ceremonial grown.

"You look beautiful." Ace's voice made Vivi jump.

"Why the hell are you sleeping on people's floors?" the princess turned around and shot her friend an angry look.

"About that.. I have narcolepsy." the freckled man chuckled and let himself fall on Vivi's bed. "You know, I was actually aiming for this baby, but didn't make it." he patted the sheets around him.

"Fool." the blue-haired girl couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you really a prince?" She asked, still smiling, as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"You bet I am." Ace gave her a wink. "After all Whitebeard is the current king of the pirates and I am one of his children. That makes me a prince."

The statement made Vivi laugh even harder. "But you know that nobody will recognize that?" she teased.

"But they recognized me as a kind of prince of the pirates after my real father's death." Ace was serious out of the sudden.

"What are you talking about?" Vivi asked in confusion as the pirate sat up.

"Gol D. Roger is my biological father." the freckled man stated, not daring to look at the girl next to him. "I can fully understand if you hate me now."

"But what if I don't?" the princess was looking directly into his face when Ace looked up. "You are you and nothing will change that!"

Completely at loss of words, the freckled man patted the girl who was hugging him tightly, in an awkward matter in the attempt to comprehend what had just happened.

He had told somebody about his father and got accepted anyway?  
"You are great!" Ace muttered as he pulled Vivi into a kiss. He remembered way too good why he had decided to look for his childhood love. The troubles have been definitely worth it.

The END


End file.
